


love test

by aloofaquarius



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), GirlxGirl - Fandom, Juliantina - Fandom, juliana valdes - Fandom, valentina carvajal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Barbara Lopez - Freeform, Barbarena - Freeform, Bisexual, F/F, Fluff, Juliantina, Lesbian, Macarena Achaga - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, juliana valdes - Freeform, valentina carvajal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloofaquarius/pseuds/aloofaquarius
Summary: High School AU





	1. Chapter 1

Valentina Carvajal. A 5'7'' athletic genius. There is nothing this girl can't do, there's no one that she can't get. Everyone pines for her, well at least they use too, until she got into a relationship with Lucho. It sort of shook the whole school, when Valentina fell in love with such a boy-man. Valentina can't explain either how it all happened, for the longest time she remembers continuously turning him down until one day. On their first date it just wasn't what she expected at all. He was a total gentleman, greeted her by the door, brought her flowers, spoke to her parents, everything she didn't expect for him to do, he did. 

She knew that he'd been pining for her since 6th grade, might as well give the kid a chance. Beginning of sophomore year, she was officially off the market. Going into their junior year, their relationship had gotten a little rocky. The summer leading up to their junior year Valentina's father gotten ill and ended up dying nearing the start of school. Valentina turned into a bit of an alcoholic, but her siblings made sure that, said illness was contained. They could only imagine how much the press would've had a field day with this kind of story.

Lucho found himself in the house as well, trying to spend as much time with Valentina as he could. Every now and again he'd get cabin fever and they'd argue. Last weekend they had an argument about what they should do, Lucho suggested doing something outside the house, but Valentina was already downing a bottle of Mezcal. Neither one wanted to apologize which led to the argument being ignored and for Lucho to be out front to take Valentina to school. 

"Chivis where are my bags?" Chivis has been with the Carvajal family way before their company became a multimillion dollar company. Chivis has raised all the Carvajal children, which meant she's seen them in their best and worst. Leon (Valentinas father) knew that when the family moved from Argentina to Colorado he wasn't going to be able to find help like this. He brought her all the way to Colorado just to be sure that the kids don't have to lose another maternal figure. 

"Mi niña, its right by the door--"

"Does that incl--"

"Yes, your football bag is there as well. Now hurry up, Lucho is outside." Valentina is a tad irritated at the idea of the Lucho lately. She's been feeling a little suffocated. She walks down the stairs to find Chivis with a banana and some toast in her hand. Valentina smiles walking up to the door, putting her backpack and her practice bag on before grabbing her breakfast from Chivis. 

"Muchas gracias Chivis," Valentina leans in to give the older woman a hug and soft kiss on the cheek. Chivis opens the modern door, waves sweetly at Lucho and watches as he gets out of the car to grab Valentina's bags. He gives Valentina a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning baby," 

She leans down into the kiss hoping to avoid the kiss, but a part of his lips still made contact with her cheek. He takes the bags and places them in the backseat his sports car and off they went. Valentina isn't a morning person which Lucho already knew, but he had grown a little tired of the silent treatment.

"How are you doing?" Lucho breaks the silence, Valentina is quiet a little while longer before responding. 

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you dont know?" Lucho let out a short chuckle turning to the brunette

"I don't know okay--"

"Valentina that's not an answer. I swear it's like talking to a wall sometimes."

"What do you want me to say Lucho!" The couple is getting close to school and their argument is just starting. 

"Something like I'm okay, or I'm not okay something other than just I don't know. All you ever do is mope around the house, get drunk off of your ass all day long. And whenever I try to get you out of the house, we have one large argument, about how you dont want to do anything because you're father just died." Valentina can't believe this boy-man just said that. When they pull up to parking lot Valentina replies. "Did you hear what you just said---?" 

"U--Valentina--You talk about it all the time."

"He just died! What else do you want me to talk about?" Valentina's voice gets louder and Lucho is worried that other might hear and tries to calm her down. 

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"You want me to talk about the weather? What should I do huh? What should I talk about?" Valentina gets out of the car, grabs her things from the back and storms off to the entrance of the school.

_Why am I dating such an idiot. _Valentina thought to herself trying to tame her tears. The last thing she needs is whispers around the school. She walks in with her hood on, and her head down she puts her headphones in hoping to block the world. When she looks up she see's the principle getting ready to walk to her, she takes her headphones out. 

"Good morning, Miss Carvajal." 

"Principal Salve." Valentina sniffles trying to control herself. 

"Don't forget you are showing Juliana Valdés around today, she'll be arriving in the south wing of the school. Go Warriors!" He reminds Valentina and she immediately is reminded of the email she received while she was drunk, and panics. 

"Go Warriors." She mutters walking away from the conversation and running towards the bathroom she is furious and can feel herself getting ready to sob. As she fast walks through the hallway with her head down she feels herself bump into someone. 

"Perdón," she whispers pass the person and into the bathroom. That's when she starts to ramble in Spanish.

"Lo juro, a veces creo que estoy saliendo con un niño o un idiota porque parece que no puede entender el sentido común o la decencia. Quiero decir, qué idiota --- solo---ugh!" _(I swear, sometimes I think I'm dating a child or an idiot because he can't seem to understand common sense or decency. I mean what an idiot---just--ugh!) _Valentina stops talking when she hears the bathroom door open. She watches the shadow come towards her door and a faint knock comes on. 

"¡Hola! Estás bien?" Valentina blows her nose into some tissues and clears her throat before opening the stall. When she opens the stall she's surprise to see a new face. Soft brown eyes, with her hair parted in the middle and the most inviting smile she's ever seen. Valentina isnt the only who is captivated. To Juliana, Valentina is like one of those fashion models from the magazines and the runways. Tall, captivating gaze, beautiful eyes, and extremely fit.

"Yeah sorry, just allergies I guess." Valentina smiles, walking towards the mirror and places her bags down so she's able to watch her face. Trying to get rid of the redness in her face and how puffy she must've gotten from crying. Juliana is no idiot it may been years since she's been home but she's always known the people dont tend to have allergies it high altitudes.

Juliana follows her and walks up right to the sink next to her, "Odd I grew up in Colorado and I don't remember ever having any pollen up here due to the altitude?" 

Valentina chuckles knowing that she'd been caught in a lie,"Fuck alright you caught me--I guess I'm just allergic to idiotic men," It's now Julianas turn to chuckle. The two girls, dry their hands before reaching out to one another. The two girls laugh at their twinning action, pulled away at the same time causing them to laugh one more time. 

"I'm Valentina." Valentina places her hand on her chest instead of reaching for a handshake to avoid that encounter. Juliana smiles and mimics her action introducing herself "I'm Juliana--" Valentina is shock and starts to nod her head in revelation.

"Juliana Valdés?" Valentina asks 

"Yeah?" Juliana answers a little freaked out 

"I'm Valentina--I'm suppose to be your tour guide today!" A little excited at the new friend she just made she came off a little too excited because Juliana began to laugh at the almost jumping girl. 

"I don't know if I should believe you the first thing you did to me was lie." Juliana tsks shaking her head fake debating in her head. Valentina rolls her eyes and shakes her head in response, while putting her hand out. 

"Alright, but just know I'm still a little skeptical," Juliana puts her hands in Valentinas and they walk out of the bathroom.

_There's __something different about her. _Juliana thought to herself

"Have you gone to your locker yet?" Valentina wonders looking at a Juliana who is occupied with looking around the hallway. Valentina pulls her hand away softly catching Julianas attention, its been a while since she's been in a large school like this one she'd forgot what it felt like being so small. 

"Huh? My locker---No---I'll go there now--" Juliana clears her throat 

"Alright I'll meet you there?" Valentina quickly glances at the schedule and locker information that Juliana took out, and points towards the direction she should go. 

"Right." Juliana smiles and follows Valentina conversation. With fall soccer starting tonight Valentina is sure that she's going to wish that she no longer plays let alone be the captain. 

After stuffing her practice bag in there she grabs her little schedule to see that she's got English as her first period. Soon after she finally fixes the hood which was barely on but not fully off her head, and closes her locker. Walking towards Julianas direction she starts getting greeted, Valentina has gained the reputation of being kind making her popular. This is something she's rather happy about because her money didn't buy her friends or her popularity but instead her kindness did. 

Juliana places her extra notebooks inside the locker, as she's doing this she starts to hear the hallway getting louder. She steps back to look at the middle of the hallway and see's Valentina smiling as she walks the down the hallway greeting those that greet her.

"Quite a popular girl around here." Juliana says to herself while slowly putting the rest of her art things down and looking over her schedule.

"Sergio!" Valentina smiles widely seeing the familiar face of her childhood friend. 

"V! How's it going?" She stops in her tracks to go talk to Sergio near his locker. 

"It's going just trying to get through today what about you?"

"Me too, I've got APUSH today and I'm not excited at all" 

"Right, I heard APUSH is a bitch a lot of fucking work." Valentina pats his shoulders. He turns around at the fake pouting Valentina trying to comfort him.

"What do you think I did all summer," Sergio sighs closing his locker and leaning onto it. 

"Fuck around in Europe like you usually do," Valentina jokes hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Since 6th grade her Sergio, Nayeli, and Lucho have been friends. It's always them four there were a few that came and went but at the end of the day it as always them four. 

"Hey! Don't say that, I'm an angel alright I dont know who you've----"

"Sergio," Valentina hears the familiar voice of Lucho and immediately shakes her head and makes her way to Juliana. "Later V!" Sergio says, Valentina waves back at him 

"Alright miss popular, I'm ready for my tour." Juliana greets Valentina. She decides to ignore the comment and begin her tour. She quickly grabs Juliana's schedule to give it a quick glance to see if her classes are mostly in the senior wing, or if they have any classes together. 

"Okay so you came from the south wing, also known as the freshman wing. Very disgusting by the way for some odd reason some of them don't know how to bath or put on deodorant but next time come in from the west wing because this is the junior wing. This is where most of your classes will be for example---"slight pause, and points at 5 out of the nine classes Juliana has

"Honors anatomy and physiology, calculus, US history, spanish V, and obviously homeroom. I'll show where these classes are first. Free period is basically this right here. From 7:50-8:10 you can do whatever you need to go to your locker--talk to a teacher--whatever you need too. And in my case I'm going to use it to show you around. We haveh honors anatomy and physiology, calculus, and lunch together so I'll just meet you from whatever class you had before and we can walk their together. But the rest I'll show you." Valentina says explaining her gameplan to Juliana as they start walking around. 

Juliana has never had this captivating of a school tour guide and she couldn't be happier. She has so many questions as they walk together in comfortable silence, the stop in their first classroom which is her free period or study hall. It was bigger than what she's use to she felt like she's in college. After study hall she's got Advance painting and drawing which is something she's rather excited to take, following that is her first class with Valentina, then its business design, followed by calculus, onto lunch, followed by US history , PE, and finally spanish V.

"And those are all of your classes! Come on I'll show you to your homeroom. Any questions?" Valentina wonders. This is the first time she's notice this but Juliana doesn't have a typical back pack instead she's got a rather old messenger bag. 

"Yeah I've got one," Juliana asks the slightly taller girl 

"Shoot." Valentina smiles 

"For someone who's rather popular I don't get a very _'queen bee' _vibe from you." 

"Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I have to fall into that stereotype miss Valdés, besides it might be due to the fact that I play sports is what made me popular you know because behind all this so called popularity is big ass fucking nerd." 

"Oh yeah?" Juliana wonders not fully believing her.

"Yup anyways, I'll see you in anatomy this is your homeroom." Valentina stops but the frame of the door and points Juliana inside. But before she waltzes in Juliana puts her hand out for Valentina.

"What?"

"Give me your phone so I can put my number in it, so if I get lost I'm going to call you." Juliana replies, Valentina takes her phone out of her pocket and hands it to Juliana. She watches Juliana type on her phone did give herself a call.

"Alright, see you later." Juliana smiles and slides into her homeroom.

_There's something different about her. _Valetina thought to herself walking to her homeroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Valentinas class before anatomy and physiology she's got PE. Thankfully she had gotten a pass from the front office that allows her to leave class to show Juliana and be able to drop her off of from one class to the other. As she walks down the hallway she feels her phone vibrate. It read **LUCHO **and her mood changes to annoyed.

The text reads_ I'm sorry Valentina, I wasn't thinking let me take you out after practice tonight._

Here's the thing, practice goes on until 7 at night and the last thing she wants to do is prolong her day.

_Don't worry about it Lucho. I need to get home right away after practice. _She texts him back right after she closes her locker a little harder than she usually does. Valentina quickly waltzes to the art section of the school and waits about a minute before the bell rings.

Juliana walks out and Valentina peeps right next to her,"Boo!" Valentina says making Juliana jump a bit.

"Jeesuz!" Juliana says shaking her head,

"Gotcha, how are your classes so far?" Valentina asks as they walk to their class together.

"Good I'm actually really excited about the one I just got out of, she seems a little uptight though." Juliana subtly points at the art teacher

"Oh, Mrs. Schungle? Yeah she's as uptight as they get. She never gives out 100s---"

"Yeah she told the whole class there was only one person that got close to a 100 I'm talking 99." Juliana adds, Valentinas eyes shift knowing that it was her that received a 99 in her class

"Again uptight. But not everybody is like that--"

"Valentina!" Coach Billman also known as the anatomy and physiology teacher greets her by the door.

"Coach Billman, this is Juliana” Valentina smiles giving him a high five, and Juliana stands quietly behind

“Hi Juliana welcome to my class. So superstar, how are you feeling?" He wonders, and Juliana wonders what that meant. She understands teachers being caring for their students but this seems a little too personal.

"Better, I'm sorry again for missing half of preseason seeing that I'm the captain and all," Valentina sighs putting her head down in disappointment.

"No you can take all the time in the world okay, I'm surprised you're even going to practice at all today. You should know you aren't obligated." Valentina weighs her options in her head

"No, please I need to get out of that house. I need to stop wallowing you know," Valentina answers knowing that wallowing is really code for drinking her goddamn sorrows away.

"Well glad to see you, and it's nice to meet you. Both of you get in there so I can start class!"he claps waiting for the two girls to walk in and sit down

Juliana wonders what the two talk about and yet felt no need to ask, seems a little too personal and a little nosy to ask seeing that they just met. But Juliana couldn't help but take the context clues and make up a guess. She couldn't really make up of much out of what she heard but it must've been some tragedy for her to miss preseason.

“Okay welcome to Anatomy and Physiology—“ that is the last thing Juliana hears before tuning out and looking pass Valentina and at the window. Juliana doesn’t know what it is about being outside but so much of her inspiration comes from nature, the mountains, oceans, trees, creatures, building, people you know it she’ll almost always strikes gold. It might be the fact that she’s spent half of her life in foreign countries but she always found the world as a better teacher.

“Let’s take notes!” Mr. Billman claps his hands catching Julianas attention back to him. As they start to take notes Valentina notices Juliana doodling Mr.Billman wearing different outfits. Especially outfits she didn’t think she could see him wearing. Valentina softy rips off a piece of paper and writes down;

_he looks good ngl_

Juliana reads the note looks up at Valentina and lets out a short giggle before writing back

_i just want to expand his fashion you know_

_its better than what he usually wears, khakis and a polo shirt. he always looks like he just got off of a boat._

_even for practice?_

_oh no! that man is always business on the field. speaking of field do you play sports?_

_I play lacrosse but thats about it—I’m not a football star like you_

_im not a football star! and you should try out for the team the captain is my best friend_

_of course she is—_

_what is that suppose to mean?_

_nothing miss popular, but i’ll keep it in mind, I want to also be part of the NAHS when are tryouts?_

_tomorrow after school, and sure i’ll remind you tomorrow but when i look to the the field next to me i better see you_

_we'll see_

It’s been a year since Juliana played lacrosse since she wanted to focus on art at her last high school but it might not be a terrible idea to get back into it. After the class they once again they separated until lunch. Juliana is a little overwhelmed at the sign of the cafeteria but thankfully she saw Valentinas tall figure waving her down right smack in the middle of the lunch room.

“Juls!” Valentina goes in for a hug and Juliana is happy to receive it. After the hug Valentina introduces Juliana.

“Juliana this is Sergio, he’s on the soccer team, you'll find that soccer is the sport around here. This is Nayeli the captain of the lacrosse team—Nayeli this is Juliana she might try out for the team tomorrow. And this is Lucho he’s the captain of the soccerteam.” They exchange hellos and Lucho gives Valentina this look of annoyed but Valentina decides to ignore it and shows Juliana to the cafe part of the cafeteria.

“See now they seem like the queen bee groupie!” Juliana comments while looking around for what she wants to eat

“Wha-them? What gave you that vibe?” Valentina chuckles knowing that parts of what Juliana said is true, they do give off that kind of vibe. Valentina has notice all of them come to a mean streak, but she just refuse to let that get to her let alone let it dictate her friendship with them. 

"Really Val? Well for one thing you guys have your own table and nobody seems to dare approach it, it's a 6 foot table that seats about ten people and yet only five people occupy it, why do you think that is?" Juliana moves up in the line with her tray of average cafeteria food 

"Alright fair--"

"And not to mention, you all play sports, know everyone, look the way you look, dress the way you dress. If this school was Narnia you guys would be the prince and the princesses." Juliana adds whilst paying for her food, Valentina is left with a bit of shock because all she is saying is true. The more she thought about it the clearer it got, anytime that she'd try a new fashion trend she read on some magazine and try it the next day. By the end of the week everybody else at school has already acquired it. 

"Shit, you're right but know this I'm no queen bee"

"You are, just not the typical queen bee" Juliana winks approaching the table. When they got to the table Lucho is once again surprise at Valentina's actions, instead of sitting next to him like she usually does she sits next to Juliana.

"So Juliana why'd you move to Colorado?" Nayeli opens up the conversation trying to avoid from hearing another argument from the oh so happy couple. 

"Well, I grew up here originally and was born here. But since my father is part of the army we had to move around a bit mostly we stuck around Argentina but then my father decided to retire and open up a gym while my mother got an amazing offer running the head of surgery. So we came back." Juliana answers. It's been a bit rough in Julianas' eyes she's had to move from Colorado, Belgium, Hawaii, Philippines, Greece, South Africa, to Argentina and finally back to Colorado. 

"Wow, what was it like being back?" Sergio adds since Nayeli is a little busy with lettuce in her mouth 

"It's nice I love Colorado, it'll be good to go back to Aspen for the winter holidays. Haven't experienced a good old snow storm in a while."

"No way you've got a place in Aspen?" Here's the weird thing about Aspen, to be honest here's the weird thing about Colorado. Before Juliana left and before Valentina came Cherry Hills Village was all dirt there were no houses except for a few. Julianas' family is one of the first families to live here, and when they came back the value of having a house here has tripled along with their neighbors income. Juliana isn't one to flaunt her wealth so this topic is rather touchy. She is well aware of the reputation that Aspen has "Billionaire Mountain" but in fairness it's her grandparents home. 

"Yeah--" she simply answers

"Where do you live?" She knows damn well that just like The Great Gatsby there is a West End and East End of Aspen Colorado. Just like the book West End is old money, or you're really rich and East End is new money 

"West end, its the house on Wood Duck Lane--"

"Holy shit you and Vale are neighbors."

"Seriously?" Juliana turns to a guilty smiling Valentina

"Yup, my house is Lake Ave--"

"Wow, okay what about you guys?"

"The rest of us live on the East End, I guess we'll see you on the slops Julianita." Lucho comments almost a little snarky but Juliana didn't register

"Juliana. Do you live in Cherry Hills Village?" Valentina wonders, thinking about the house she's madly in love with but has been vacant since she's been there. 

"I do, my house is 4949 S Fairfax St--"

"I love that house, I've always wondered who owns that house."

"Well my dad owns the house, and where do you live? "

" 8 Cherry Hills Park Drive--"

"Holy--shi"

"No its my dad who owns that house, or did own the house really." Valentina sighs getting up from the table and walking over to throw her lunch out. Everyone in the lunch table gets quiet, and Juliana decides to just ignore it not wanting to be nosy at all. 20 minutes of small talk later the bell rings and they all disburse to class. 

\---

Valentina got out of her class early one more time, and heads to her locker to grab her things for practice. She has yet to go to her locker in the girls soccer locker room, so she's got to hobble around with a suitcase. 

"¡Hola!" Valentina says scaring Juliana one more time. Juliana clutches her textbook to her chest a little tighter.

"Again! With this!" Juliana answers 

"Sorry it's a little too easy," Valentina slides up next to her as they walk towards Julianas locker. 

"Well if its going to keep happening I'm going to make you wear a bell." Juliana says unlocking her locker, while Valentina leans up against the locker 

"Hey, if I do something like that Narnia might just overthrow me." Valentina jokes, fumbling with her phone and texting people back

"Mhmm wouldn't want to do that," Juliana closes her locker and waits for Valentina fumbles some more around her phone. 

"Are you heading home?" Valentina finally looks up from her phone and looks at Juliana

"No actually NAHS is having a meeting and they are welcoming new members so I might go there what about you Messi?" Juliana jokes making Valentina roll her eyes 

"I'm going to ignore that, and I'm going to practice." Valentina smiles as they slowly start walking towards the art area of the school. Their conversation fall after that, Juliana wants to apologize for Valentinas father but she also doesnt want to freak the girl out. So, instead she goes with this, 

"Are you excited?" 

"Yeah I need something to get back into---" Valentina avoids eye contact 

"Rough summer?" Juliana casually brings up

"Wasn't so rough until the last couple of weeks---"Valentina sighs 

"My father was killed two weeks before school started." she adds, and everything that Juliana has heard all day finally makes sense. 

"I'm really sorry to hear that Valentina, I wanted to ask earlier but I didn't want to pry. Even though we just met today I want you to know if you need anything please just call or text me." Juliana stops the tall girl from walking and offer her a soft side hug. Valentina puts her arm around Juliana and accepts the hug. Instead of letting go of one another they decide to continue walking towards the NAHS classroom like this.

"Well this is where NAHS meets see you tomorrow," Valentina pulls back and starts walking towards the gymnasiums.

"Wait!--"Juliana shouts before going into the classroom, Valentina turns back to look at a smiling Juliana and asks "Yea?" 

"When is practice over?" 

"Around 8 depends really, why?" 

"Do you wanna grab some food?" 

"Sure, find me on the field." Valentina smiles and walks away from Juliana


	3. Chapter 3

"And that wraps up our meeting! Welcome to the new members and welcome back to the returning members, see you guys back here next week." Lydia the president of the club says wrapping up the whole meeting. Juliana looks down at her phone to see that it's only 7:47pm. Juliana 100% believes that she must be quite the soccer star but secretly she also wants to know how good, as for Valentina she secretly hopes that the meeting would go until 8 or that she'd get out of practice early. But since Juliana is making her way to the field Valentina is not getting what she'd hope for today. 

Whilst walking down to the field Juliana wants to do some light stalking, and so she searches for Valentina Carvajal and she's not surprised to see that she's got at least 1,000 followers on Instagram. "Queen bee status" she says to herself, cackling a bit. She finds only 50 posts funny enough, and most of them were of her family, a few of her friends and her vacations. A lot of vacation posts, this girl has been in a lot of places, Fiji, Bali, France, Norway from what Juliana can see. Not only is she rich, popular, athletic, but also super smart and humble. 

When Juliana arrives by the first field she see's the football team she looks onto the next to find the boys soccer team and finally the last one she looks at is the girls soccer team. She walks by discreetly trying to make her way to the bleachers but Valentina spots her immediately. For some unknown reason, Valentina gets a little nervous to the point where one of her teammates got the ball from her. Billman quickly blows his whistle,

"Carvajal! What happened?" Valentina shrugs and shakes her head trying to cover her chuckle. "Again!" he blows his whistle and everyone goes back into position to start the drill. Juliana tries to hide the smile that's on her face while Valentina tries to ignore it. Everyone with the colored pinnies returned to their defensive position, Valentina on the other hand along with the offense return to their position. Billman blows the whistle to start the drill, the ball starts with a girl in the midfield, Juliana watches as Valentina rushes past a few defenders not even looking back at the ball. Juliana thought this to be a bit odd, but decides to ignore it and continues to watch the drill. Out of nowhere Valentina stops, turns around to find the location of the ball and finds it by the left field. She tries to start opening herself constantly trying to get pass a defender, and what do you know it the stars align the ball is pass to her. The defenders immediately rein in on her, but instead she moves the ball pass them in effortless manner to the goal its a quick decision but she kicks up on the upper right hand pocket of the goal and makes it. Billman blows his whistle again, "Now that's, what I'm talking about! Bring it in!" he motions for the team to go towards him and they do while giving Valentina high fives and side hugs. 

From there Juliana really couldnt make up their conversation and instead she goes into sketching. As for Valentina she earns an "Glad to have you back" from everyone before they were dismiss back into their lockers. Valentina decides to go up to Juliana for a little chat before grabbing her things. Juliana feels the bleachers shake and looks up to see Valentina running up the bleachers. 

"Hey Messi," Juliana jokes as Valentina makes it to her and sits down right next to her. "NAHS let out early?" Valentina wonders ignoring the Messi comment. 

"Yup didn't know you were an honorary member?" Juliana adds. Valentina is indeed an honorary member due to the fact that a lot of people ask her to model for them for whatever it may be, and the fact that she was the president of the club up until this year. 

"Mhmmm, they mention that did they?" Valentina laughs a little embarrass

"I guess the depressed artist wasn't for you? Decided to move onto the popular jock? " Valentina has nothing against people have preconceive notions of who she is as a person, Juliana means no harm with this comment with her 

"Look Juliana--" Valentina doesn't want another fake friendship incidents she's seen it before

"Val--it's a joke--hey its a joke I'm sorry" Juliana puts her hands up as a sign of surrender, Valentina lets out a sigh of relief letting out a wry chuckle. "Alright, let's go." Valentina simply says as they walk down from the bleachers and down to the gates. Juliana really didnt mean any harm towards the girl. 

"I'll be back," Valeninta says pointing at the lockers before walking in. Juliana waves her off and starts scrolling through her phone once again. 

When Valentina arrives in the locker room the room gets quiet, she finds it odd but goes on with her business. Valentina removes her jersey as she does so she hears someone clear her throat, she turns around to find Rose. 

Rose and Valentina have been playing soccer since she moved here from Argentina, they're grown to love and hate this sport. They've played in the same club for 5 years, and they've made varsity together. Rose has always been there. 

"We heard what happened over the summer, and we know you don't like making big deal out of things so we decided to settle and give you something subtle." The team had come together and wrote letters for Valentina along with items that they know the girl loves and put it in one big box.

Rose takes the box out from behind her and presents it to Valentina. Valentina is a loss of words she doesn't really know what to say. This is one of the most genuine things that Valentina has encountered since her fathers death. There was no doubt in her mind that she's ready to cry, but she decides to take a deep breath and receives the box and glances what's inside. 

Valentina looks up from the box, "You guys.." she sings putting the box down and putting her arms out wanting everyone on the team to give her a hug. In the box were her favourite things; candies, gatorade, colors, music, and pictures of her dad. The girls always loved that about her dad, he always made time for her any tournament no matter where it was he'd make it just to watch her play. The team goes in a for a hug for a couple of minutes before breaking apart. 

"Thank you, I mean you guys are the best!" Valentina smiles before going back to getting ready and the whole team did the same. While getting ready, Cara another one of her teammates since the beginning of time. Cara is one of her openly gay teammates other than Avery and Mac. Valentina is one of the first people that Cara ever came out to, and frankly it made their bond even stronger. 

"Hi Cara," Valentina looks at the smirking girl and she's already nervous as to where this conversation is going to go. 

"Hey V" Cara replies smirking even wider to the point where she freaks Valentina out 

"What?" 

"Who's the girl?" Cara wonders fumbling around with Valentinas practice bag. Valentina closes her locker and puts her backpack on, snags her practice bag while shaking her head and making an exit. 

"Bye guys see you tomorrow! Bye Cara, " Valentina adds trying to drop the conversation but Cara has other plans and catches up to Valentina

"Well?" Cara says 

"She's not a play thing Cara, she's new and she doesn't know anybody" Cara has a bit of history with playing with people. Cara is strictly a lesbian but she's the type to still flirt around with guys to fuck with them.

"Oh c'mon Vale you can't just keep her to yourself, dont you know sharing is caring?"

"Oh stop it. I don't even think she's gay--"

"Hey, everyone is gay until proven straight"

"I'm pretty sure the saying is everyone is straight until proven gay." 

"Either way Vale can't you just introduce me?" Cara pulls Valentina back trying to get her attention before they reach Juliana

"Fine but that's it okay--" Cara jumps up and down before pulling herself together and they reach Juliana 

"Uhm---Hi" Juliana looks up at an embarrass Valentina and an overly excited Cara. 

"Juliana, Cara--Cara, Juliana" Juliana puts her hand out to be shaken and Cara politely takes receives it and shakes her hand

"Well I'll see you guys later, good to have you back captain! It was nice to meet you Juliana." Cara starts to walk away from the two, Juliana waves Cara off. Cara waits until Juliana turns Valentina to wink making Valentina shake her head. 

"She seems nice," Juliana adds making Valentina chuckle know how unpredictable Cara is. 

"You drove here right?" Valentina asks, remembering that Lucho drove her to school 

"Yes I did why?" 

"Lucho drove me to school and then he annoyed so, here I am."

"Ahhh wow now I've got the honor to dine and take you home. What a first day!" Juliana continues on with the joke. Juliana starts walking away from Valentina and starts walking towards her motor cycle. Juliana doesn't usually take her motorcycle but seeing that it's such a nice day she thought why not. As they approach the vehicle Valentina gets a little hesitant. Juliana of course notices, chuckles and grabs Valentinas hand and walks her over to the motorcycle.

"How are we--"

"Oh c'mon it'll be okay" Juliana gets on the bike and waits for Valentina. Valentina hesitates, but ultimately caves and gets on the bike 

"Alright so where are we going?" Juliana turns to give her the helmet. 

"It's called Pupusas Lover its near our neighborhood" Valentina puts the helmet on then squeezes Juliana as she gets ready for this ride. There wasn't much room to talk seeing that the motorcycle itself is loud and the wind isnt exactly making it easier. This is a new experience for Valentina and she doesnt exactly hate it, but she feels rather safe having her arms wrapped around Juliana. 

\----

_After dinner..._

Juliana pulls up to the familiar house that is 8 Cherry Hills Park Drive and found herself in front of a gate. Juliana doesnt say anything, instead Valentina gets off and presses the door bell. 

"Ello?" Chivis answers the pager, Valentina can't help but laugh 

"Chivis! Open the gate please." Valentinas asks. Valentina runs back onto the motorcycle when she hears the gate open. This time Valentina places the helmet on Julianas head. As they ride up to this great estate Juliana is in awe. When they arrive at the front door she finds an old lady waiting for Valentina. She's wearing some black pants, a grey t-shirt and a blue cardigan. 

"Vale?" She wonders as Valentina gets off the motorcycle all smiley. Chivis gives Valentina a hug while judging Juliana a bit. Valentina turns around and smiles at Juliana. Valentina can swear but as soon as she takes off that helmet everything slowed down and she looks like a model which just confused her even more. 

"Hi I'm Juliana--" She reaches her hand out towards Chivis and Valentina breaks out of her trance 

"Hello, I'm Chivis." Chivis smiles still a little hesitant, they are quiet for a moment before Juliana clears her throat and looks at Valentina. 

"Well I'm going to head home, I'm sure my parents are looking for me. So I'll see you tomorrow all star. It was nice to meet you Chivis." Juliana smiles, and gets back on her motorcycle. The two wait for her to drive down the driveway until they can't see her anymore. 

"I haven't seen her before--new friend?" Chivis wonders making conversation with Valentina. Chivis is not trying to be mean or anything like that, she's just gone through a lot in the past month and a half. If anything Valentina just needs some stability in her life. 

"Yeah she just moved back to Colorado, she's really nice--I also already ate so is it okay if I head upstairs?" The stop in front of the foyer, well at least Chivis has. If anything there was a reason as to why Valentina wanted to go out to eat. She wanted to avoid the family dinner that her step-mom has been forcing her and her siblings to have together. Usually she wouldn't mind but that was when her father was alive. Nowadays its usually just Eva and Lucia arguing over the dumbest thing, the last family dinner they had together Eva basically just called Lucia a gold digger the whole time while Guille and Valentina kept their heads down. 

"Oh--ah, should I tell everyone you won't be joining us for desert then?" Chivis questions, Valentina sheepishly smiles before shushing and sneaking off upstairs. 

When she gets to her room, she quickly plops down on her bed for a hot second and groans onto her sheets. Valentina doesnt know how long she was there just groaning trying to forget the world but then she hears her phone buzz. It's a message from Lucho, she rolls her eyes but then a message from Juliana follows. 

**Lucho:**

_I'm sorry about today, am I picking you up tomorrow?_

**Juliana:**

_I'm not trying to be dick but you were the worst tour guide ever ;)_

Valentina smiles as she hover over her keyboard trying to figure out what to reply to both of these people. She ponders some more letting her thoughts roam free but thats interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come in." Valentina looks up from her phone and sits up. Lucia opens the door with a smile 

"Oh--Hi" Valentina smiles putting her phone under her leg 

"Missed you at dinner--Eva and I didn't have an audience. Guille wasn't exactly thrilled that it was just him---" she tries to joke, Valentina chuckles 

"I decided to just grab some food with a new friend, if thats okay. I promise to make it to the next one" Lucia sheepishly smiles as she reaches for the door to close it. 

"Have a good night sweetie."

"Good night" her door closes and she reaches back for her phone and hover overs Lucho's name first.

**Lucho:**

_It's alright, I'm just gonna drive myself to school. _

**Juliana:**

_Well shit I thought I was great lets hope my ratings dont go down because of you. _

"Vale!" Eva comes bustling into her room frustrated than ever.

"Why is she even living here I mean seriously." Eva continues 

"Hi Eva please come in--" Valentin rolls her eyes putting her phone down waiting for response 

"Dont you agree? I think she should move out." Eva wonders as she scrolls through her iPhone

"I'm taking a shower please get out." Valentina gets up from her bed and pushes Eva out ever so lightly. Eva doesnt live at home, to be frank she stopped living at home 7 years ago. She decided to move back to run the company and she isnt exactly use to having Lucia around. 

"Rude." Eva groans before waltzing away. Valentina decides to turn on her bluetooth to just drown out her family drama. Her phone buzzes once again, she hovers over her phone unlocking and reading the message. 

**Juliana:**

_I _ _guess I'll just have to see how the rest of the year goes. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama?" Juliana shouts waltzing in from her garage into the master kitchen. Pulling up to the drive way she saw her parents cars, which means they are clearly home. 

"Evening Juliana." Penny their maid greets her as she closes the door. 

"Hi Penny, did I miss dinner?" Juliana places her helmet on the island and parks herself in front of Penny who is washing dishes. 

"Wasn't much of a dinner darling, they took the dinners in their own studies." Penny just like Chivis has been with the Valdés family since the day Juliana was born. In every single country they move to Penny was there, seeing that her parents were always busy with her mom working with doctors without borders and her dad being on base constantly. Penny is like the parent she never had. Juliana understands that they did all that work so she could grow up with opportunities they didn't have. But for Juliana, would it have killed them to show up to a game, a show case, hell to a family dinner. It's like being away at boarding school only your parents aren't away they live with you. 

"Not surprised, any desserts I might be able to mooch off of you?" Juliana shrugs her shoulder and ignores the same information being delivered to her. 

"Not tonight sweetie, didn't have much time still dusting the house off. I mean 10 years worth of dust--that doesn't just clean itself. Especially your studio I'm afraid to step foot in there!" Penny jokes making the girl laughing giving her the same comic relief she's use too

"I was 5--besides, I'll handle it this weekend. But I'm trying out for the lacrosse team tomorrow so we'll see if I have time." Juliana winks before taking her bag and walking off to her room. 

Juliana doesnt remember much of this house except for this feeling of being so small. Especially walking pass the foyer to this long ass hallway and every door just being close. 

"Juli?" Juliana hears the intercom come on and she stops in her track. She forgot about that feature in the house, 

"Shit." Juliana says to herself before walking up to the closest intercom to answer

"Yes?" 

"Can you come to my study please?" Her mothers asks, instead of answering she walks pass her fathers study and into her mothers study. 

"Mama?" Juliana slowly walks into the study to find her mother in her work clothes reading through her emails. 

"Where were you?" She looks pass her computer and takes her glasses off

"Made a friend at school, I joined the NAHS, then we got dinner---" Juliana pause and points at the plate

"Looks like your dinner was appetizing" Juliana finishes. Lupe rolls her eyes and plays around with the piece of salmon she has yet to eat 

"It is thank you very much, so NAHS does that mean you'll be redoing your old studio?" she jokes trying to be a little light hearted with her daughter

"I was 5! And yes I'm actually really excited about it they've got an amazing fashion committee and I'm thinking of---" Juliana is interrupted by her moms office phone ringing, her mom sheepishly smiles before picking up the phone 

Juliana waits for a couple of minutes but the conversation keeps going, she decides to smile and head out to her room.

Before she walks towards the staircase to her room she quickly knocks on her dads door. She walks in and sees that he's on the phone.

"Hi dad." She says, waits for a smile and when he does. She exits and walks her room, her cluttered room. She's been home for a good two weeks now and all she's got done is her furniture and clothes. No decorations yet, but she's got an idea. 

She's has many bedrooms in her lifetime but theres one specific room she's in love with. It was her room in the Philippines, for a good 9 months they lived on the island Palawan and they have house right on the beach. It was amazing the view was to die for, it was very boohoo plant mom vibes. 

The more Juliana thought about it she might as go with that. 

When she gets to her room she decides to text Valentina, Juliana can't really put into words what it is about Valentina but it feels organic when she's around her. 

**Valentina:**

_I'm not trying to be a dick but you were the worst tour guide ever ;)_

Juliana puts her phone down on her bed, then turns to her closet for some pajamas and changes. Before texting Valentina back she decides to talk to Penny. She walks over to her door where the intercom is.

_*Penny?*_

_*Yes darling?*_

_*Do you know where my lacrosse things are?*_

_*Yeah why?*_

_*Well my friend encourage me to try out for the school team and I thought why not--*_

_*Oh thats exciting okay, alright I'll I put it next to your car and motorcycle*_

_*Ah thank youuuuuu* J_uliana sings before walking away from the intercom and jumping on the bed and answering Valentina 

**Valentina:**

_I guess I'll just have to see how the rest of the year goes_. 

\-----

7:22 AM

_*Juliana! Breakfast! C'mon!*_ Penny shouts in the intercom waking Juliana up. Juliana picks her phone up and calls the kitchen

_*Please stop shouting.*_ Juliana groans as soon as Penny picks up 

_*Nope! Now please get down here and you've got to be in school in thirty minutes *_ Juliana hangs the phone up and slams back down on her bed. A few minutes pass until,

_*JULIANA! THIS IS NOT A JOKE LET'S GO!*_ Penny shouts again and this time it gets Juliana up. Juliana makes her bed, then heads to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. From there she changes to some clothes, and grabs her backpack and heads downstairs. 

"Morning sunshine" Penny smiles sliding the plate on the kitchen island 

"My parents are gone huh?" Juliana chuckles as she grabs some coffee for herself and Penny.

"Your mom left last night for an emergency surgery, and your dad is at the gym working and working out." Penny shrugs sipping on the coffee Juliana made her

"Nothing new, thanks for making me breakfast." Juliana smiles as she starts to eat the breakfast, for todays menu its an açaí bowl and some toast. Juliana's favorite breakfast 

"So how are you feeling about the tryouts?" Penny wonders sitting in front of Juliana. Juliana shrugs then answers "I dont know it's been a year since I last played I might be a littler rusty."

"I'm sure it'll be great, anyways I've got some cleaning to do. Have a good day darling." Penny walks over to Juliana to give her head a quick kiss before walking out of the kitchen. Juliana smiles, takes her phone out and starts to scroll through instagram, she sees a few posts from her friends from all over the world which only misses them more. She looks up a the time and see's that should be heading out. 

\---

"Vale!" Valentina hears Guille shouting from the dining room, as she gets ready for school. Truth be told Valentina didn't wake up with the same feeling she's has for the past couple weeks. 

"Que?!" Vale smiles as she grabs her her phone and walks down the stairs 

"Breakfast!" He smiles walking behind her as she approaches the dining table. Valetina looks around to see that its only her and Guille for breakfast. 

"Where are the other two?" Valentina tries to hide the smile on her face as she sips on the orange juice Guille kindly pours for her

"Lucia is in the office, she is running a multimillion media company and she holds multiple offices and the other runs the rest. Henceforth they are busy" He smiles offering her some waffles. She happily receives it and smiles at him to thank him.

"What's got you smiling?" Guille wonders, but of course Juliana's got perfect timing

**Juliana:**

_Day 2 out of 160 for your _ _redemption, no pressure_

"What smile?" Valentina tries to act naturally but Guille can still see a difference in her attitude 

**Juliana:**

_Good morning to you too, and no offense but this does feel like a lot of pressure _

"That one right there" He smirks trying to steal her younger sisters phone, but Valentina keeps swiping it fast enough 

"Is it Lucho?" He sings making Valentina choke on juice and roll her eyes. She puts her phone down and starts downing the waffles she's got on her plate and some of the fruit Chivis put aside for her. 

"So its not Lucho?" Guille wonders sipping on his coffee trying to meddle on his little sisters life. Valentina looks at him with a "really?" look

"Vale..." He hums 10 minutes later trying to annoy his little sister some more. 

"No its not Lucho clearly--can we drop it?" Valentina says trying to be as serious as she can thinking about Juliana

"Well whoever it is--I hope they never stop making you smile" He sips the last of his coffee and kisses Valentina's head before heading to the front of the house where Alirio is waiting for him.

"Goodbye baby sister!" He shouts, Valentina hears the front door shut and finally she looks back down on her phone 

**Juliana:**

_I'm just trying to keep track you know ;)_

"Valentina are you driving to school or getting Jacob to drive you?"Valentina hears Chivis ask from the kitchen. Instead of answering Juliana she checks the time to see that she should probably leave for school. 

"I'm going to drive myself, can you ask him to bring the car around please." Valentina gets up and eats the last piece of pineapple and. rushes to the front door. She waits for Chivis to tell her goodbye and give her a hug.

"Bye Chivis." Valentina smiles and gives the older woman a tighter hug than usual surprising her. 

"Uh--okay bye mi niña--" Chivis watches as the tall girl get into her Tesla and waits till she turns around to smile and wave once again before driving off. Chivis feels this sense of happiness for the taller girl, knowing how much she's had to endure in the last couple of weeks.

Valentina starts to drive to school, and starts to feel like herself again. She can't even recall the last time she smile so organically. Valentina turns music and starts listening to The Growlers. She only ever listens to the when she's in the best mood and seeing that theres been a change of scenery she brave enough to listen to them again. 

> _Says I don't how you'll find love in LA_
> 
> _They don't make them like they do in the country_

> _The city moves too fast to appreciate_
> 
> _All the time it takes for sweet loving_

> _Listen for fate's whisper, it'll try and warn you_
> 
> _Telling your heart to be cautious of a lover trying to harm you_

Valentina sings as she drives down this familiar route. As she sings her phone starts to ring, she looks at the caller ID to see that its Sergio.

_*Yesmm?*_

_*Someone woke up on the right side of bed this morning*_

_*Shut up whats going on?*_

_*I'm getting everyone coffee, what do you want and what would Juliana want?*_

_*Juliana?* _Valentina smirks 

_*Are you going to answer because I'm getting close to the register* _

_*Iced coffee with almond milk, and possibly the same thing for Juliana. Let's just hope for the best*_

_*Alrighty, I'll see you soon*_

_*Bye Sergio!* _She hangs the phone up and pulls into her parking spot. She turns her car off, grabs her bags, and out of the car she goes. As she's walking to the entrance she gets a few hi's and hey's and she reciprocates from there she hears the familiar sound of a motorcycle. She turns around and finds Juliana pulling into the parking lot. And for some odd reason Valentina stops breathing for like a second and she's also stuck. Juliana pulls up next to her and says "Hey" as she takes off her helmet and gets off of her motorcycle. Juliana waits for a couple of minutes until finally Valentina clears her throat and comes back to reality. 

"Right-sorry hi!" She tries to play it cool as Juliana turns her motorcycle off, Juliana laughs at Valentina but doesn't look too far into the interaction 

"What's up?" Juliana adjust her bag and her lacrosse bag waiting for Valentina to start walking. Valetina leads the way and they make their way inside the building. 

"Not much, how do you feel about tryouts today?" 

"A little nervous its been a year since I last played lacrosse--"

"Why'd you stop?"

"Well lacrosse isnt really a sport being played in the Philippines"

"Fair enough I'm sure you'll be great--"

"We'll see, what about you guys no tryouts?" 

"Fall sports have tryouts in the beginning of August,"

"Oh shit, I'm guessing you smoked the competition?" Juliana teases before running away to her locker to place her things. When Valentina turns around there's no Juliana to be found instead she see's her walking towards her locker. 

"Good talk, " Valentina chuckles and starts to organize her things for the day. Nothing too crazy today but she does have study hall today which is fun she rarely gets one of those in her schedule but this semester she has one which means nap time for her. 

"Vale--" she hears Lucho says as he approaches her 

"Lucho" She replies still a little annoyed but either way she still loves the boy 

"I'm sorry, again if it means anything I bought you something" He smiles sheepishly hiding a small box of her favorite chocolate behind him, she turns to him smiles and closes her eyes.

He pulls the candy out from behind him, " Open" Valentina follows her instruction and is so excited when she sees the box of chocolate. She gives him a peck on the cheek followed by a hug. As they are pulling out of the hug Sergio shouts from the door. "Mes amis!"

Lucho runs over to his friend grabbing his coffee and the other tray seeing that Sergio is struggling carrying the drinks and scones. "Why are there five drinks?" Lucho asks counting the coffee's in front of him. "It's for Juliana" Valentina watches Sergio wink at Lucho making her roll her eyes.

"She is not a play thing Sergio, everybody is trying to get in her pants--" Valentina shuts her locker and starts to walk towards Julianas locker and the two boys follow. 

"I know she isnt a play thing, I'm trying to get to know her but if I get into her pants who am I to say no?" Sergio says earning a chuckle and a nod of approval from Lucho

"Hola¡" Nayeli shouts joining the group 

"Hey--" 

"Sup girl?"

"Hey hey," Valentina wraps her arm around Nayeli as they walk towards Juliana 

"What's up?" Nayeli wonders 

"Nothing just the typical morning the guys being pigs, what about you are you ready for tryouts?" Valentina says squeezing Nayeli and turning around sticking her tongue out at the boys

"Pigs--but yeah I want to see what your friends going to bring to the table--speak of the devil--"

"Julianita--" Lucho tries to remember. Juliana turns around and tries to fake a smile. Valentina hits his arm and says. "Juliana."

"Sorry, right--" Lucho smiles bringing Valentina under his arm and kisses her head. 

"Here I got you some coffee--" Sergio speaks up handing Juliana the cup. Valentina chuckles at the awkward approach of Sergio and decides to grab Nayeli and Juliana's arms, once again walking ahead of the guys. 

"I think someone has a little crush--" Valentina teases Juliana. 

"Thanks Sergio-" Juliana turns around to guys who were having their own conversation

"A relationship is the last thing I can think about" Juliana comments smirking at the two girls 

"Thats right we've got an agenda we're going to overthrow soccer and make lacrosse the new sport at this school" Nayeli jokes getting a nod Juliana

"Oh is that right?!" Lucho gets in between Juliana and Valentina and Sergio gets in between Valentina ad Nayeli.

"Yeah it is--right Juliana?" Juliana nods her head as she takes a sip from her coffee not really knowing what to say to contribute to our conversation 

"Are we heading down to the cafe before homeroom?" Sergio wonders as they walk down the hallway. Juliana breaks out of the Lucho arm lock and they all stop walking 

"You guys go ahead I'm going to go to the art room and sketch--" Valentina looks at her not wanting her to leave but also wanting to join her. Its just the matter of how she's going to bring that up.

"Are you sure?" Nayeli asks

"Yeah of course--"

"Do you need me or do you think you'll find it alright?" Valentina wonders 

"Well--you are my tour guide so guide me" Juliana jokes which made Valentina's heart flutter 

"Vale?" Lucho asks, instead he earns a kiss on the cheek 

"Wait seriously I was just joking--" Juliana starts to feel bad 

"See you guys at lunch " She gives Sergio a hug along with Nayeli and the group says goodbye to Juliana as well. They walk in silence for a bit until finally Juliana breaks the silence, "You really didn't have to come I was just kidding" 

"No its alright they just sit around talking shit anyway, besides I've got homework to do-" Valentina answers scrolling through her email trying to see if there were any practice updates or anything at all

"Homework? It's the second day of school" Juliana chuckles opening the door and holding it for Valentina 

"Thank you, yeah tell that to my French teacher," Valentina chuckles taking her French things out while Juliana takes her sketchbook out as well

"Oh shit she's bilingual-"Juliana looks up as she starts to sketch 

"I speak 3 languages actually" Valentina winks as she starts to do her homework.

The first couple of sketches Juliana did were nothing she liked, at the moment she's lacking some inspiration. She looks around the room hoping that something will catch her attention, but nothing is really giving her ideas. That is until she looks at Valentina. 

The thing about this room is that most of the ceiling is made up of skylight, meaning that the room is constantly filled with natural given that it's a sunny day. 

And right now the light is hitting Valentina just right, its softening the highlights in her hair and creating such an amazing glow with her blue eyes. Juliana's breath is taken, she know she's got to capture this moment. 

20 minutes later she finishes and still it didn't do any justice as to what she witness in those 20 minutes. 

"Are you ready to go?" Valentina violently closes her book scaring the shit out of Juliana making her look down instead of fawning over Valentina, then look back up as if she wasn't fawning at all. 

"Sorry-what? Yes...yess.." Juliana slams her sketchbook close to make sure that Valentina steals glances. 

"Can I see?" Valentina reaches for the sketchbook but Juliana's quick enough to pick it up and start heading for the door

"Wa--" Valentina says catching up to Juliana

"Absolutely not" Juliana answers stuffing it deep in her backpack as they exit the art studio

"So secretive, but one day I hope you know you'll give in and I'll see whats in there" Valentina playfully bumps into Juliana and they start walking to home room.

\---

After school

Juliana gets out of her last class and heads to her locker to pick up her practice to get ready for this try out. Juliana's got her AirPods in as she is organizing her backpack. 

"How are you feeling Valdés?" Nayeli walks up to her opening her locker fully up

"Hi-and I'm a little nervous what should I expect?" Juliana wonders

"You'll see, be at the west field in 20 minutes and the lacrosse locker room is next to the weight room-good luck Valdés" Nayeli smirks and winks running off for the tryouts.

"That was so helpful" Juliana chuckles 


End file.
